


Thank you

by hookedonships



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonships/pseuds/hookedonships
Summary: “It all started after knowing your truly you”AU where Cassandra survive the Prom night
Relationships: Cassandra Pressman/Harry Bingham, Harry Bingham/Cassandra Pressman, hassandra - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra was in the middle of the hall, she started to look at the emptiness of the place where some cups and empty bottles rested there. She smiled at the video that was playing there, she got the bags with the rubbish and sighed. Outside, the wind hit her in the face and she breathed. Then, a figure appeared in the middle of the street. Cassandra recognised the face and she watched that the male figure had in her hand a gun. He was ready to shoot her down and she looked at him with fear in her eyes, she recognised that her time has arrived but then…

  
—Miss President Council? Your highness? Are you…- Harry Bingham crossed the threshold and looked at her, then he looked at him and he put his hand up. The smirk that he had turned into a fine line and the fear of Cassandra’s face was also represented in Harry’s.

—Hey… Okay…- Cassandra looked at him and a tear started to appear while the attacker started to approach her while pointing the gun in her direction.

—Please…- She said while looking Harry out of the corner of here eye.

  
—I think that… we have to calm down- Harry said and got a deep breath.

—No! We need to get rid of this fucking bitch!!- the attacker said. Harry recognised the voice of him and he started to approach to Cassandra.

—Dewey, listen to me. You are tired and so am I...

—Harry, you are the one that has inspired me. Don´t you like me to do this? This torture is gonna end, tonight  
  
Cassandra looked at the sky while closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and look at him.

—Dewey…-She barely said.

—Shut the fuck up, you bitch. You deserve that.- Harry move and he stand in front of Cassandra trying to protect her.

—Harry, do you want?-Dewey said while smiling and offering the gun.

Harry looked at him and looked at Cassandra over his shoulder, her face was an amount of negative emotions and the colour of her cheeks was already gone. He looked at Dewey again and he nodded and smirked. Cassandra felt that she would vomit from one moment to another, she barely can´t move while watching, as a theatre’s play, how they would end with her life.

  
Harry took the gun and Dewey smiled at him. He prepared the gun and pointed to her, she closed her eyes expecting the last moment that she would breath. Each second was priceless, and then, the sound of the gun cut the silence.

  
She opened her eyes and she watched how Dewey fell to the ground while applying pressure to the bullet’s wound in his leg. Harry run to her and he said:

—Are you okay? Cassandra…- she was speechless and the fear was shown by her eyes and her tears, her blood pressure started to be low and she barely could breathe.

—I am going to take you… to your home- He caught her while she hided her head between his neck and his chest.

—Thank you- She said in a barely audible whisper.

  
Harry telephoned the guys on The Guard to take Dewey away, meanwhile he walked with Cassandra in his arms and the gun hidden in his pants belt. Everything she had feared of, was present in that moment in Harry's arms. She never imagined that her life would end in such a way and now the fear passed from her face to her heart. His heart tanned in a thousand battles that will have to suffer many more. Cassandra began to feel dizzy and her lips began to turn purple, after having suffered this attack her body began to collapse.

—Harry ... I need my med ...- Harry looked at her asleep and frowned. He sat her on the curb and he looked her closely.

—Cassandra, what the hell? Wake up, don't go. 

Harry was starting to get nervous after seeing her like that, vulnerable. During the years of rivalry, he had never seen her like this. Sweat poured down his forehead and he looked around him.

—My medicines...- Cassandra said exhausted. - I need my ...

—Where are they? 

—In my bag- Cassandra said while looking at the place where they have celebrated prom a few hours ago. 

—I'm not going to take you to that place again and I'm not going to leave you here alone, can you hold out to your house? - Cassandra swallowed and looked at him, finally nodded and tried to get up.

Harry helped her and Cassandra said:

—I can walk by myself - Harry laughed bitterly and looked her in the eye.  
—No fucking way, Pressman. I follow your rules, you follow mine now

In this way they managed to get to the Pressman's door, Cassandra sighed and looked at Harry. He, uncomfortable, helped her to enter the house, everything was in the dark. Harry left her on the sofa. 

—My medicines are in that plastic bag. - she point out to the table’s kitchen - Allie managed to open the pharmacy doors. 

Harry took the tubes and read what was inside. He frowned and looked back at the young woman, it was not time to ask questions. He brought her medicines and a bottle of water that was on the counter. Cassandra took her respective medications and she began to improve, she looked at Harry who returned his gaze confused and he said:

—Well ... if you are already better ... I’m going home. See you, Pressman.

As he was about to cross the threshold of the door Cassandra said:

—I will never be able to thank you enough, Harry. 

The young man sighed and turned his gaze to the blonde who was sitting on the sofa, she had recovered the color of her cheeks but there was still fear in his eyes. 

—You don't have to thank me. 

Cassandra tried to get up carefully and looked at him.

—I thought you were going to ... I thought you were going to shoot me - he said in a whisper. Harry looked at her in surprise.

—I wouldn't be able to do something like that.

—I know - Cassandra replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry left Cassandra's house and sighed, he never would have thought that Dewey would take what he said seriously. It was just an ugly thought what he said that day, he really didn't want it.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the threshold of the dark door, he decided to go home in order to clear his mind. He was still having the effects of the pills Campbell had given him and he didn't want to say or do anything silly in front of her.

  
The next day Cassandra did not want to get out of bed, Dewey had attempted her life and she felt like not even leaving the room. Allie had told her that a meeting had been called in the church to be able to do a rotation of the tasks and the sister of the young woman was surprised to hear her saying that she would not go, she felt tired and sunk, she would not be able to come after having lived the previous night.  
  
Allie still didn't know anything about what had happened to her and probably didn't want to tell her. If she knew it, things would get twice tense and it could cause a greater division between two sides.  
  
—Okay, Cass, we're leaving. Are you sure you want to stay? - Allie approached her sister hugging her and Cassandra smiled.

—Don't worry Allie, you will be able to do this.

  
After this, Allie and the rest went to the church in order to meet the rest of the inhabitants of the society they had formed.  
  
Harry decided to go to the meeting in order to see how Cassandra was, he could not erase from his mind the fear that was reflected on her face throughout the night. The memory of last night was spinning in his head until the sun appeared. His surprise was so great when he arrived at the church and found that the young woman had not appeared, he looked at the members of The Guard and Dewey was not there and ran a hand through his hair. Should he say what happened last night? Did Allie know what happened?

  
— Where's your highness this morning? - He said looking at Allie.

  
—Cassandra is indisposed, instead I will be in charge of leading the meeting.  
  
From that moment on, Harry did not hear any more about the meeting that was taking place there, everything became blurred. What had happened to him? It will be OK? What the hell! Why are you worrying about her? He checked last night that she was fine when they got to the Pressman's house and left her there, alone, sitting in the dark. Harry sighed and got up to go to the church exit.

  
—Harry! Where are you going?

  
— I get bored here, what you talk you send me later. - He said without turning.  
  
The young man came out of the church and sighed, looked at the sky and the gray clouds turned around the city. He went downstairs and without thinking much more went to Cassandra's house, when he reached the place he knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer.

  
—Pressman! - he glanced out the window and there was no remnant of life inside the house. He tried to open the door and it managed to open

—Cassandra?

He took a look at the furniture in the living room and the photographs hanging on the walls, it was completely different from the decoration he had in his house, it could be said that it was much more ... cozy? After a few minutes investigating the house of his staunchest rival, a voice came up the stairs.  
  
—Looking for some weak spot to attack? - The blonde went down the stairs and covered her shoulders with a pink cotton cardigan she was wearing.

Harry looked at her for a few seconds without knowing what to say, he didn't even know what he was doing there. He should be taking the pills Campbell had given him and kicking out the people who had occupied his home.

—I ... um ... I don't know ... I wanted to see ... how were you?  
  
—Wow, Harry Bingham showing up at my house to see how I am - the blonde answered with a half smile- I'm fine Harry - there was a silence - Thank you - They both looked into each other's eyes and the silence surrounded them.

—Well, I think I ... - A thunder interrupted him and it started to rain. They both looked out the window and Cassandra bit her lip with concern.

—It's raining a lot, isn't it?

  
Harry looked at her and nodded, not knowing what to say, he went to the exit, but when he opened the door the wind and the strong storm hit him in the face. He tried to close the door again with the help of Cassandra and sighed.  
  
— It seems that you are not going to be able to leave so fast. I'm going to call Allie. - she picked up his phone dialing the number.

  
The conversation of Cassandra and her sister barely reached Harry's brain, he had come here for no exact reason and now, he was stuck with his rival until weather (or destiny) allowed it. He watched Cassandra put the phone down on the table and the young woman sat on the sofa taking a blanket to cover her legs and looked back at Harry.

  
— You can sit down if you want. - Cassandra pointed out the sofa and Harry sat down while looking at her. - I think we should talk about yesterday, what did you do with the gun? -the blonde girl said.

—I got rid of it - Harry replied curtly.

—Do you know what happened to Dewey?  
  
—The Guard has him, they will know what to do with it. - Cassandra shook her head.   
  
—They can't do that.

—Yesterday, he was about to murder you and are you defending him?

— I am not defending it, I just think that a judgment must be made and it must be done in the correct way.

—Pressman. Honestly, is it too difficult to understand that yesterday you were about to die? - Harry rolled his eyes, he couldn't bear the tone Cassandra had. He could not bear that responsibility and that desire to always do things the right way.

  
—Harry, believe me when I tell you that I'm very used to that feeling. Yesterday was ... terrible, but that does not mean we have to do things wrong –she said swallowing thickly. Harry looked at her and nodded. There was a moment in silence when Harry said whispering:   
  
—Cassandra ... What Dewey said yesterday ... It wasn't serious. I would never really think about it.

—But you thought it... - Cassandra said- Even so, it is evident that we did not like each other very much. I really have been thinking for several days that ... we should give ourselves a truce- he looked at Harry - Join the committee, it is the only way to ...  
  
—No. And I told you once ...

—But, people will follow you. People like you, you've already seen in the first person that they don't like me.

  
Silence reigned after what Cassandra had said, Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ceiling. He didn't know what to answer to the young blonde at his side and Cassandra didn't understand why Harry didn't want to join him.  
  
— I, I would not fit into your group of ... gifted. I wouldn't be able to be a leader either, although ...

  
Harry was silent as he became aware of what he was about to say and Cassandra frowned curiously.  
  
—Although ... - she whispered to encourage him to continue with the phrase. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

  
—Although I could not bear to relive what I witnessed yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra stared at him without saying anything and she started to get flushed, then Harry went back to the threshold of the door in order to know if he could go out of the house. He couldn’t stay there too much time because he had just said something awkward. Then, he sighed and he looked at her from the door.

—Okay, I will join you and your squad of weirdos. But I have some conditions.

Cassandra looked at him and she tried to hide her smirk.

—Tell me, Bingham.

—One condition is that I will not share my home with more people, not anymore.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and she nodded while he started to get closer her.

—The other is that I will have a voice in the meetings of your group. If a decisión has to be chosen, we have to take action after getting a unanimity.

—Okay, I will accept all of that if you stay sober. And I would not accept a No regarding the health of the member of the committee. I understand that…  
Harry sighed and looked at her.

—No, no, Cassandra, you don’t understand anything—he said while pointing at her, Cassandra frowned— I will try but I don’t guarantee anything. I have another condition.  
Cassandra looked at him and she nodded.

—Dewey is going to be judged. You have to testify and lay charges against him.  
Cassandra bitted her lower lip and massaged her temples.

—Harry, I don’t want to alarm people. It could be a disaster… We are not judges…

—And? We are not cookers, we are not cops, we are not doctor, fuck you are not a mayor. It seems that we have succeed in this, isn’t it?  
Cassandra took a deep breath and nodded.

—Okay, I’ll do it.

—Good. – he looked across the window.- I think the storm has stopped, it is raining but it is not so heavy.

Cassandra got closer to him and looked across the same window, she nodded and she went out of the home. Harry frowned and followed her, she sat down in the stairs and looked at the sky, Harry sat down next to her and looked at the same point that she was staring at, the silence reigned the place while the high school rival were enjoying their time together. If someone have told Cassandra that she was going to be saved from death by Harry Bingham, she would probably laugh at it. She was breathing again thanks to him, and what he did that night was brave and unbelievable, she looked at him and smiled a little, at least he had always been with her in every moment of their life, but she hardly know him. Maybe, she only knew the part that he wanted her to know.

Harry turned his head and he discovered that she was watching at him, he smirked and she did it too. He discovered that her face had an uncommon beauty that he had never noticed it before, he was so obsessed with contradicting her that he always saw her in an angry mood. It was new for him and for her too, it is like discovering a new facade. It seems that finally, the enemies have turned to coworkers.

—I think that… we have to seal the deal. Our truce and your entrance to the committee, I mean. – she said while smiling. He looked at her mouth and then, at her eyes.

—What do you suggest, Mrs. President Council? – he said.  
The smile of Cassandra has faded away and she frowned. 

—Harry, please, you have to get over   
—It is just a joke, Pressman —he said in a mocking way—. Where is your sense of humor or have you had a sense of humor? 

Cassandra looked at him and she answered:   
—I think that you stole it from me in the changing room during all the theatre’s plays that we have done together. 

—Oh my God, Pressman—. He looked at his watch showing a surprised gaze—. We have to remember this day, the day in which Cassandra Pressman has made a joke.  
Surprisingly, both young people started to laugh and the rain stops, at the end of the street the members of The Guard led by Allie this time were approaching. When they reached there, Clark held Harry and started to say: 

—Harry, you are under arrest because of the attempt to kill Cassandra Pressman. 

Cassandra stood up and she started to say: 

—He saved my life, this isn’t true. Dewey was the one who tried to kill me…   
—Cassandra, this is what Dewey told us. He told us that it was all prepared, Dewey has told them that it was his plan. 

—This is a fucking lie—Harry said while Clark and Luke held them. Cassandra shook her head and she looked at him, this is not real. He saved her life, she saw how he shot Dewey down. 

—Lie or not it is a right to make things well—Cassandra said. 

—And we will do it, even though Dewey and he has attempted to your life and they do not deserve a chance, we will make a judgement. Next week.—Allie said. Then, she looked at Harry, who was with his hands behind his back—. You will have to look for someone who wanted to defend you. 

Cassandra did not believe what is going on in front of her eyes. Her sister was accusing her rival (and now, not so rival) because of something that others did. The only thing that Harry did was defending her and saving her from death. He doesn’t deserve this, they don’t understand. 

—I will do it. I will defend him. He saved my life.   
Allie looked at her sister and shook her head, the gaze of her sister was looking for blood. If revenge had a usual smell, Allie would be bathed in it. She seemed hurt because of what Cassandra has hidden from her and she was lashing back at Harry because he was the only capable of doing what Dewey decided to do that night. Harry was the perfect suspect because of the years of rivalry and his exhibitions of disdain against her. 

They imprisoned him with Dewey and the only he could think of after what happened to him is that everything that he does to make things well has an opposite effect on him. At least, Cassandra was still alive but his thoughts before that night were chasing him, with the shape of a fucking asshole called Dewey or with the shape of a basement that was supposed to be a jail. He was fucked up after doing something nice, after saving a life. 

Maybe, this is just a way to frighten him, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Maybe, she can help him. What if he believed Dewey? He told him that night that she thought that she was going to shot him down, the fear surrounded his body while he was sitting down on the floor of that ugly basement. The sound of a door arrived at his ears and then Campbell appeared while smiling. 

—This is better than sharing your house, huh? 

—Idiot—. Harry said while looking at him—. What do you want?

—The same as you, your freedom. I have heard that my cousin wanted to defend you, I think that it is so nice from her. I have also heard that you do not let her die and that you protected her. What a plot twist, isn’t it? 

—Campbell, keep to the point. 

—Okay, Bingham. I want you to be the fucking boss of this. I want you to be mayor, president, dictator… I don’t care… I want to defend you because I do not trust my cousin, you just have to choose me and you’ll be free. Choose her and I don’t know how your future will be. What do you say?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Sorry for being so late but this summer have been a busy one. I hope that you like this new chapter in which we will know what have happened to Harry. Is Campbell his lawyer? Is it Cassandra?  
> Hope you like it.  
> PD: I am not an English native speaker so if you have any suggestion regarding the language, I will appreciate your feedback regarding this.  
> Enjoy!!

The thing is that it has not been always that difficult for him, the fact of losing his father and then, being trapped in all this mess is going to turn him mad. Campbell and Cassandra have suggested him to be his and her lawyer? Oh God, they were just kids that had been playing as it was a dollhouse game. Harry took a deep breath and he looked at Helena, she was standing in front of him while frowning. 

  
— What I have to say is that I am not going to need a lawyer. This is not the real world, I haven´t done anything bad, let me…   
— Yes, Harry, you have repeated the same sentence again and again. But the things are that we should do what is correct. Now, Dewey is also under arrest and it is obvious that he is going to be punished, but your freedom depends on…   
— On this trial… I know Helena but I think that I know perfectly how to defend myself. 

  
When all is said, Helena looked at him and sighed, then she went out while leaving him alone. The sense of time was lost while he was in the basement, he knows that maybe he was there three or four days because of the (small) food rations that Helena or Grizz gave them. By the end of that day, Campbell appeared with one of the rations of food, he told him that the trial will have finished by the end of the next day and his fate will be decided by a group of three classmates. “This is a big piece of shit,” Harry thought while seeing how Campbell smiled and ate half of his food ration. He had argued with him because he didn’t want him to defend him in the trial, Campbell was angry with him, and once he softly treated him.

  
— Are you threatening me, Campbell?   
— Oh, no. Harry… How dare I threaten you? It is just a suggestion to not have me as an enemy. You don’t need the Committee to be your friends. If you join them, you will be under the orders of my cousin, Mrs. Perfection. I thought that you hated her. What the fuck has happened?   
— Campbell, this is not about your cousin. This is about that I am innocent, but I don’t want you to take action on the matter, understood?   
— Well, up to you.   
Then the boy left him alone again with half of a sandwich in his hand. He ate it and looked at the ceiling of the basement. It is probably midnight so, he decided to lay on the floor and closed his eyes.   
The next morning, he yawned and looked at the ceiling again. There were 58 stains in the part that was just above him. He started to count the stains from his left.   
— Enjoying your time?   
He looked at the blond girl that was staying in the threshold of the door in front of him while carrying a bag. She was hiding a smile while he raised an eyebrow.   
— Yes, Pressman. This is the best time of my life. I think that counting the number of stains that are in the ceiling is an undervalued hobby you should try.   
Cassandra laughed and he smiles thanks to the sound of her laugh. Maybe, it is the first time that she laughed thanks to something that he has said and this moved something in his chest. Then, she moved near to him and pointed to the place on the floor next to him.   
— Of course, you can sit down in this wonderful and comfortable place. If you want, you can count on me the stains.   
— I am not here to count with you, Harry. – she looked at him while sitting next to him while keeping some distance.   
— And… why are you here?   
— Well… - she smiled- I supposed that you are hungry, and I wanted you to know that I am going to testify in your favor. It is not fair what they are doing to you. The trial is going to be in four hours.   
He shook his head and looked at her. Finally, they have decided to make the fucking trial real. He was looking forward to taking a shower and sleeping on a bed.   
— Well, you said that you are going to defend yourself and I respect that but I want you to know that the committee is going to support you.   
She gave him a cup of coffee and a box with donuts.   
— The donuts are just for me?   
Cassandra smiled and she denied his question with her head.   
— I thought that a little bit company will help you. But if you want, I can let you alone while having your breakfast. – she said while picking up one of the cups of coffee.   
— No, it is okay… - he looked at her while trying to hide his smile. - But I have to say that I am so hungry, the rations are not the biggest ones. – Cassandra sighed and frowned.   
— I am so sorry, Harry.   
— Keep calm, Pressman. - he said while finally smiling at her.   
Both of them had breakfast on the floor of the basement, Harry was truly hungry and he ate three donuts while Cassandra ate just one of them. There was only a donut left on the box and they looked at each other.   
— It’s yours, Pressman. – she smiled at him. 

  
He couldn’t think clearly when she looked at him in this way, her smile was something priceless to him at this moment, maybe this is one of the best moment of his week after all. He didn’t care about the donut, he just wanted to get closer to her. Without noticing it, her faces were just 5 cm (2 inches) away and at that moment. Harry would love to count all of her freckles during all the day, as he was doing with the strains of the ceiling. Cassandra flushed and he slightly looked at his lips, Harry realized that he was hungry because of the lack of enough food, but what he really needed was this, a moment with…   
— We could share it. –she said in a whisper. Harry frowned and she pointed out the box with the donut. – I mean, if you don’t care. I think that you are hungry, so… Maybe you need it more than I…  
— Yes, it is a good idea. – he stopped her and he picked it up to cut it in two parts. As it is impossible to have two equal parts, he looked at her and gave him the biggest one. She deserved it, and as she started to eat Harry couldn't stop looking at her from the corner of his eyes. 

After breakfast, Cassandra left the basement and she took a deep breath. What has been that? Was he trying to confuse her? And this is just for a donut, “Cassandra you have to focus” she repeated to herself while preparing for the trial. This was unnecessary, but this is going to go well. Dewey was guilty and at least, she wanted to believe that Harry was too. She knew that he didn’t like her too much and threatening someone's life was also a crime but, he wanted to save his life. In the end, he didn’t pretend to anything of what Dewey planned.   
When the trial started, and Harry appeared next to the members of the Guard, Cassandra was totally nervous. The members that were going to decide the fate of Dewey and Harry were their school mates. The testimonies started and she tried her best to explain what happened while she notices that the eyes of Dewey looked at him with anger, she told what happened even though it was a shake to her emotions, the feeling of danger and fear was alive in her chest and she touched her scar above her clothes.   
Then, Harry started to tell the same facts as he had done. But, suddenly Campbell appeared in the middle of the trial. 

  
— Well, that was just a performance, Harry. We all know what you think about Cassandra.   
Harry frowned and the anger started to rise up from his foot to her head. That was not the point of all of this.   
— What are you doing here, Campbell? – Allie said.   
— Oh, am I not invited to this party? Well, I suppose no. But I am going to defend Dewey. And as the defense of him, I have the right to ask questions to Harry, isn’t it? Committee? – his gaze was completely devil and he looked at Cassandra and then, Harry. - I told you to not have me as an enemy. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see how the interrogation of Harry is developed by Campbell. What is he planning against Harry?

Before the performance that Campbell had done, Cassandra started to feel panicking as everything has changed a lot. She doesn’t want to be involved in this mess against her attacker but, she was there while trying to testifier in front of Helena.   
Time was passing by slowly and the trial ended before everyone has testified and the “lawyers” started to defend Harry and Dewey. Then, as it was time to eat the members of the jury decided to take a break.   
Campbell was sitting on one of the benches with a suspicious smirk and it was because of his performance while defending Dewey. “It is a fact that Cassandra is not psychologically ready to give us a true testimony, she is the victim.” Cassandra was repeating in her head what he said about her and then, she stood up and went next to him. She would not let him put her down just because she was the victim, maybe her testimony is the most important one against Dewey and his suggestion was just trying to make her a liar. The fury was rising through her neck until her nose and then, a hand stopped her.   
— It is not worthy. – the voice of Harry appeared just next to her in a whisper.   
— But it is not fair too  
— Cassandra, this trial is not even real. You are going to end up yelling at him and this is going to get things worse.   
— That’s not tru… - he looked at her while raising an eyebrow. – Okay, maybe you’re right. – Harry let out a sigh while he sat down on the bench where he was before stopping her. – You should go and eat something.   
— I am not hungry. - she sat down next to him. - I just want to end up with this. In fact, I don’t understand why all of this is necessary. I’m okay. – he looked at her with a serious gaze.   
— In this society that you have created, we should have ways to solve things and to punish bad actions, don’t you think? – Cassandra looked at him with a surprised look.   
— I am shocked, Harry Bingham has understood what I have been trying to do all these days. – she smiled and he smiled in return.   
— Well… I see why you wouldn’t like me as your defense. – Campbell interrupted them while laughing. – You want to become… - he stopped while thinking-… the first lady. – He burst out laughing. Harry Bingham as our first lady. What do you think Cassandra?   
— Shut up, Campbell. – she answered him and she looked at how the jaw of Harry was starting to be tense as Campbell, as his friend, is mocking him. – Why don’t you fuck yourself? – the look of Campbell changed radically and then he smiled.   
— Well, Harry you have to take care of your president. You should make her happy.   
Harry stood up and he while looking at his friend, the gaze that he received from him was a sadic one while smiling. 

The trial carried on, their former classmates were the ones that have to decide everything but everything respect what? Weren't they just kids in the middle of a mess? Campbell was the one who started to make questions to Harry.   
— Well, Harry... Weren't you the one who wanted control of this city?   
— I have never said that.   
— But you wanted freedom, isn't it? - What the fuck? Of course, he wanted freedom, all of the members of this bizarre society wanted it. What kind of question is that?   
— I suppose so.   
— Okay, and Cassandra was the one who does not allow you the freedom that you want.   
— No. She was just... spoiling our fun- the word just came out of his mouth, he did not know what to say so he said that. Then, his gaze stops at the blonde girl who was sitting down there, the girl who has helped him while being in that ugly basement and the girl who has almost been shot down and she was there defending him. Automatically, he felt ashamed by their old thoughts and by the things that he has said about her.   
— So, as she was spoiling the fun, you decide to instigate a movement against her. Did you ask to kill her? - Harry looked at Campbell and he felt the anger filling all his body.   
— I would never do that.   
— But, you express your desire. We have here some witnesses that can tell us the things that you want her to be...   
— That's not important! How is that even irrelevant? I have said a lot of dumb things while being high. What I have said does not obligate Dewey to shot Cassandra down.   
— But it could be also a menace for the integrity of my cousin, isn't it? What I ask from Harry is to pay for what he has done. As he has the idea, maybe he was the brain in the action. What were you doing at the moment when Dewey shot her down?   
— I was there because... - he shut up, that night was a mess and he completely forgot the aim of looking for Cassandra, he just remembered her frightening her eyes and the desperation he felt. He was there because he had seen her all night and he just wanted to wait for her to be alone just to disturb her, he was pissed off by how well the party had been. It was a dumb thing to do and he realized at that moment how wrong he has been regarding her. - I was there because I was looking for her.   
— So, do you know where Dewey was at that night?   
— No.   
— But you appeared there heroically and save her.   
— Yes, you have listened to Cassandra. I was luckily in the correct place and moment to avoid slaughter.   
— Luck or premeditation? My client said that the one who wanted it to be done was you. So, how do we know that you were not the one who told the order? Maybe, you just regretted it at that moment. And with that, I have finished.  
— That is not true. Dewey was the one who decides it all, I would never do that  
— This is enough. - Helena said. - The members of the jury will decide by voting and then, we will see.


End file.
